Wolf & Mouse
by mistyheights
Summary: Koyga is convinced his childhood friend Kagome is the love of his life. Unfortunately, she is convinced Inuyasha is the love of her life and denies every other potential suitor for years, until her short-lived relationship falls apart. Sango strikes a deal with Kouga, intent on finally bringing two of her best friends together once and for all.


A loud buzzing stirred a girl from her sleep. The morning sun beamed in through the window blinds of her otherwise dimly lit bedroom as she rolled over in bed. Her eyes fluttered open. A soft groan passed her lips as she fumbled with her cell phone. Sango's name flashed across the screen and she considered tossing her phone away and attempting to get some more sleep but after a few more persistent rings she finally answered.

"Hello." she mumbled into the phone.

"Well, _hello there_, sleeping beauty." Sango's playful voice greeted on the other line. "Don't tell me you're just getting up?"

Kagome's eyes darted to the alarm clock sitting on her nightstand. It was already noon. It was unlike Kagome to sleep in but she'd hardly gotten any sleep the night before. Memories or her _date-gone-wrong_ with her _long-time-crush_ and _short-time-boyfriend_ flashed in her mind making her heart clench and anxiety rise in her chest. She slowly sat up and sighed deeply.

"Of course not." she bit out defiantly.

"Liar." Sango muttered, unconvinced. "You're only _this_ cranky sounding right when you wake up. Anyway, I haven't heard much from you since you and Inuyasha made things official. I'm taking that as a good sign?"

"Um.. yeah. Of course." Kagome replied as she ruffled her messy hair, a small frown upon her lips.

"Why do you bother trying to lie to me?" Sango asked knowingly. "What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing!" Kagome blurted a little too quickly. A short silence over the other line told Kagome that Sango was still not convinced and waiting for her to spill her guts. "Okay, _actually_, kind of a lot." She relented. "It's nothing bad, though! There is something I was hoping to talk to you about today. Can we... meet up?"

"Sure thing!" Sango replied excitedly. "Miroku and I are going to a party tonight. Meet me there?"

Kagome groaned. She wasn't a big fan of parties and Sango knew it. "How are we going to talk at a party?!"

"You know we can always sneak away for some girl time." Sango said smoothly, "Besides, it could be fun! When's the last time we went out and got wild together?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. Sango was consistently trying to get Kagome to come out and drink with her. How a recluse like her was best friends with such a party animal was beyond her, but she was desperate to talk to Sango about Inuyasha.

"Oh, _alright_." She gave in. Sango cheered on the other line. "But, I do have plans with Inu tonight so I can't stay long."

"That's fine with me! I can't wait!"

"So where is this party?"

"Oh, it's over at Kouga's place." Sango replied nonchalantly.

"_What_?! You're kidding, right?" Kagome sputtered.

"Nope! I'll see you there!" Sango chirped and hung up before her friend could protest.

Kagome glared at the phone with her mouth hanging open in outrage before scowling and tossing the phone away as if it had shocked her.

"Why, _that_...!" She grumbled furiously as she hopped out of bed and headed for her walk-in closet to get ready for the day.

As if she didn't have enough to worry about, she had to go to a party at none other than _Kouga's_ house just for a little one on one time with her best friend? She sighed and shook her head as she skimmed through her clothes for an outfit.

It hardly seemed fair, but then again, nothing ever was, was it? The memory of her date with Inuyasha the night before returned to the foreground of her mind once again, making her stomach twist in knots.

Here she was, 22 years old and finally going to lose her virginity to the man of her dreams... and yet, it felt so unnatural and surreal. She shook the wayward thought from her head, intent on making this night special, like she had always imagined. After about a half hour of fussing, she finally settled on a lacey, white summer dress - one of her favorites. Since tonight was '_the_' night, she wore one of her sexier bra and panty sets underneath and garnished her hair with a white flower for some extra flare. She kept her makeup natural as usual; eyeliner, mascara and a pale pink lipstick that made her entire look seem to come together.

Once satisfied with her appearance, she headed out to run some errands.

Kagome's heart fluttered in her chest as she drove past a long line of cars in search of a vacant spot. The familiar apartment complex sent a nastalgic wave over her as she recalled the many parties Kouga had thrown here in high school, and even just the times she and her friends would hang out and do nothing but play video games and eat junk food. A small smile graced her lips as she pulled into an empty spot and parked her car.

One of the perks of living in a small town was that everyone seemed to know each other and she'd grown up with all of the people that would be at this party. That thought alone calmed her nerves as she stepped out of the car and started for the front door.

Kouga's apartment was on the third floor and already the sound of loud music pervaded the air as she started up the steps.

By the time she was standing in front of the door, her fist raised to knock, butterflies had bloomed in her stomach again and she was beginning to have second thoughts. She hadn't seen Kouga in months, not even since she and Inuyasha finally made things official. What if he didn't want her here? She stood there, frozen with her fist still in the air when the door suddenly swung open revealing Ginta's grinning face.

"Sis! You're really here?!" He asked in mock disbelief, rubbing his eyes to add to the theatrics. "Don't tell me you've decided to actually make time for us little people since you became too cool for us?!"

His grin was infectious and she found herself laughing.

"Well being too cool for a whole town is a bit demanding on my schedule." She joked, swishing her hair back for emphasis, "But I thought I'd make an appearance."

"Well get your ass in here, Princess," Ginta insisted as he pulled her in by her wrist and gave her a quick but bone-crushing hug. "You've got plenty of hands to shake and babies to kiss!"

Kagome laughed as he released her and stepped into the crowded apartment, hearing the door slam shut behind her. She was quickly surrounded by familiar faces, greeting all of her friends and acquaintances with a sweet smile. She finally managed to escape conversation long enough to venture past the door way, navigating past drunken, sweaty bodies through the living room area. Her eyes darted around nervously in search of Sango, and more importantly Kouga. She just needed to spot him first. That way she could simply wave hello from a distance and be on her way without any unwanted--

Before she could finish that train of thought, she found herself caged in by a pair of tan, muscled arms that she knew all too well. Kouga's chin rested on her shoulder from behind as he said lowly against her ear, "Didn't think you'd slip by without saying hi to me, did you?"

Her heart lurched unceremoniously and her entire body tensed at the sudden contact. She felt a blush warm her cheeks and she just knew Kouga was grinning ear to ear.

Bringing her hands up to gently pry Kouga's arms from around her shoulders, she turned and stepped back to put some much needed distance between them.

"Of course not!" She beamed at him with a nervous laugh. "Hi, Kouga." With that, she turned on her heel to run off but he caught her wrist just in time.

"_Hey_! Not so fast!" he laughed.

'_Just great_...' she thought. On one hand, at least it was apparent he wasn't upset with her, but on the other hand, she wasn't sure if she preferred him to be cold and distant or to act as he usually did in her presence--like a hungry wolf and she was the prey.

He spun her back around and closed the distance between them, getting dangerously close. She took a few clumsy steps backwards until her back hit a hard surface--_the wall_. Her eyes widened in realization as his arms caged her in and she was rendered trapped.

His electric blue eyes captivated her, glinting with humor as he leaned his forward against hers. She could smell his subtle cologne and feel his hot breath against her nose as he exhaled softly and took a moment to simply stare at her.

Her blush deepened as her only option was to bring her hands up to his chest and push him gently, feeling the toned muscle beneath his tight t-shirt.

"_Kouga_, come on. I came by to talk to Sango..." she stammered, unable to break eye contact.

"You haven't been around in months. Can't we catch up a little longer?" he pleaded, his expression almost resembling a pout but Kagome knew better. "I've missed you." he added lowly, the deep timber making Kagome's body involuntarily tremble.

"Kouga," she started sternly, "I've told you before and I'll tell you again; pinning someone to a wall against their will does NOT classify as '_catching up_'!"

He chuckled and despite her discomfort, she couldn't help but grin too.

"Let me go." she demanded, her tone gentler and her eyes still locked onto his.

"For a price." he said stubbornly, that boyish half-grin returning.

"I am _not_ kissing you!" she sputtered in frustration.

"_Come on_! Just one little kiss?" he murmured, his gaze lowering to focus on her lips. She inhaled sharply as all humor left his face, replaced with a look of pure want.

She wasn't quite sure how her friendship with Kouga had shifted to an ongoing game of cat and mouse, but it had started in high school. There _had_ been a time they were just really good friends. They would hang out and watch movies, play video games and Kouga would copy her homework. She doubted he would have graduated high school had it not been for her.

Even with the... _odd_ relationship they shared now, Kagome considered Kouga a dear friend and had a soft spot for him. She wasn't sure why he acted this way around her but she was half-convinced he just liked to tease and get a rise out of her. She didn't doubt the guy had a crush on her, but there was no way he took it as seriously as he let on. After all, everyone knew Kagome's heart belonged to Inuyasha even since they were just kids, and Kouga was always very attractive and popular with the ladies. She was sure he was doing just fine in that department.

With that thought, she realized she had once again been caught in some Kouga-induced gaze and she _had_ to find Sango and get the hell out of there!

"Well, then!" She started, pressing her hands more firmly against his chest and bringing his gaze back to her eyes. "I really should be going, Kouga. I--"

"Kagome!! _There_ you are!" Sango shouted, appearing beside Kouga suddenly with a carefree grin on her face. Her eyes darted from him back to Kagome and she snorted. "Hardly recognized you covered in Kouga."

"Is that so?" Kagome asked dryly. "I would think this is a sight you'd be used to by now."

Sango snickered and nudged Kouga playfully. "Sorry, Koug, but I've gotta steal your favorite chew toy away for awhile."

He groaned dramatically but finally removed his arms from the wall, giving Kagome some much needed freedom and space. She practically floated to Sango and they greeted each other with an enthusiastic but clumsy hug with a force that had them stumbling and knocking into everyone in the vicinity. They were giggling like schoolgirls by the time they released each other, Kouga watching with an unamused expression though the gleam in his eye told otherwise.

"Now why can't you greet _me_ like that?" He whined, actually pouting this time. Kagome rolled her eyes and Sango stuck her tongue out at him.

"Only the best friend is worthy of a greeting like _that_." Sango taunted. "Now, if you don't mind, we're gonna head upstairs and chat in your room a bit, 'kay?" She flashed him a sugary sweet smile.

"Sang," he started sternly, "You know my room is off-limits at parties." Ever since the time he'd drunkenly stumbled into not two, but _four _naked people in his bed. He shuddered at the memory.

"Even to _Kagome_?" Sango asked cheekily. "Doesn't she look adorable in her little summer dress tonight? Surely, you wouldn't deny her--"

"Sango!" Kagome blurted in outrage. "I'm a human being, not some sort of prize to exchange for a little alone time!"

Sango shrugged sheepishly. Kagome was too busy glaring at her traitorous best friend to notice Kouga move in closer until he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

"_Kouga_!!" She sputtered as she turned her glare to him.

"Of course _you_ can go in my room, Kags," he said smoothly, "though I'd prefer you did so in my company, until tomorrow morning." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Kagome scowled, quickly breaking contact with him.

"Kouga, you can't say things like that anymore!" She shot out, pointing a finger in that cursed, hard chest with surprising force. He blinked in confusion and she briefly wondered if he somehow hadn't heard about her and Inuyasha, but that was impossible. They may have only been officially dating for a few weeks now, but word traveled fast in this town. A look of realization washed over his features then.

"Ahh, that's _right_. You and that albino shrimp finally going steady now, aren't ya?" he asked in a humored tone though Kagome definitely detectedan underlying bitterness in his words.

"He's got a name, Kouga, and yes, we are." She confirmed, her eyes flashing dangerously. "I'm in a relationship now so enough is enough, buster!" she scolded, poking him in the chest both times she said 'enough' for emphasis.

He stroked his chin in thought as he looked around the crowded room. "Hmm, well that's funny," he teased, "As usual, he's nowhere in sight." he grabbed the hand that was poking into his chest and examined it thoroughly. "Interesting. No ring on your finger." he shrugged, "Looks to _me_ like you're still single."

Kagome fumed. "Why would Inuyasha come here with me? Last I checked, you're not exactly pals." she spat out. "Besides, he's probably getting ready for our date tonight! Which is why I need to talk to Sango and get going. So if you don't mind..."

Kagome quickly turned to Sango, not seeing the way Kouga's expression fell, but the look of hurt on his face didn't go unnoticed by Sango as Kagome forcefully linked arms with her and whisked her away towards Kouga's bedroom.

They pushed through the crowd, Kagome clearly aggravated from Kouga's teasing. Sango stared at the back of her friend's head as she led the way, unsure of what exactly set her friend off back there but certain something had. Kagome may have kept Kouga at an arm length for years but she was always careful not to say anything that might actually hurt his feelings until now, though she couldn't exactly blame her for it.

Once they got into the room, Kagome practically yanked Sango inside and slammed the door shut.

"Jeez, Kagome..." Sango muttered, rubbing the reddened spot on her arm where Kagome had gripped her. "What's up with you today anyway?"

"I just wanted to talk!" Kagome blurted, throwing her hands up incredulously.

"So talk!" Sango insisted as she took a seat on Kouga's bed and gave Kagome the floor.

"I don't even know where to start!" Kagome ranted, pacing across the room furiously, a sure fire sign she was more than a little worked up. "First Inuyasha tells me we have to.. and then _you_, and then _Kouga_! Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have come here.. I don't feel better at all! I came here to see you to feel better and now I just feel worse!"

"Woah, woah, _woah_!" Sango was suddenly beside Kagome. She gripped her friend by the shoulders and turned her so they were facing each other. "Back up, Kagome." Kagome panted as she met Sango's eyes. How had Sango missed it before? This wasn't like the time she slept over Kagome's house and made eggs in the morning only to return the cracked shells back to the egg carton. No, she could tell by the panic in her friend's eyes there was something _seriously_ wrong.

"Oh, I don't know!" Kagome sputtered, shaking her head furiously. "I don't even know where to start!"

"Start with what Inuyasha said you had to do." Sango said seriously. Kagome blinked in confusion. She must have not even realized that she'd said that part out loud. Sango crossed her arms and stared expectantly.

"Well, he didn't say we _have_ to do anything nevessarily.." Kagome started sheepishly, immediately breaking eye contact. "I-It's more like we decided--_together_.. that tonight we would... well, _you know_." Kagome let out a deep breath and met Sango's confused eyes with a smile that was so forced it looked painful.

Sango's eyes widened as she processed this. "Wait, _what_?" she asked in disbelief. "You mean, you're really considering losing your virginity to Inuyasha, _tonight_?"

Kagome blinked. "Well, um, yeah. I mean, I know we've only technically been dating for a few weeks but... I've loved him my whole life, after all."

"So then what's the rush?" Sango questioned suspiciously.

"Well, I mean, I'm 22 and still a virgin!" Kagome replied. "I'd hardly call that rushing."

"That's only because Inu has been leading you on since we were kids and made you feel like crap just for being friends with other guys, yet went off and dated other women as he pleased." Sango fumed. "I'm finding it really hard to believe you had any part in this decision, Kagome. Why did you say before that he said you had to do something if this was a mutual decision?"

"W-We agreed we've waited long enough, Sango!" Kagome blurted defensively, "Here I thought you'd be happy for me!"

Sango could see her friend was becoming upset. "Look, if this is what you really, _really_ want then of course I'm happy for you." she said in a gentler tone, setting her hand on Kagome's shoulder affectionately. "You know how protective of you I can be. I just really hope this isn't something Inuyasha coerced you into in any way, because 22 or not, sex is a huge deal and you don't want to remember your first time as feeling forced."

Kagome swallowed hard at those words, looking away. It was brief, but Sango was certain her eyes were clouded with doubt for a fleeting moment before she plastered on another fake smile.

"No, of course not." Kagome replied, "I mean, I love Inuyasha. I always have. We're finally together now and I couldn't be happier. I couldn't imagine my first time not being with him..."

Her voice trailed and an air of uncertainty crept over her again.

"But?" Sango pressed.

Kagome sighed. "I don't know." she admitted, "I _want_ to... but I guess I'm just getting cold feet."

"It's natural to feel nervous your first time." Sango assured her. "It's important to know the difference between feeling nervous and not actually being ready, though."

"I know I'm ready though!" Kagome insisted. "I've been ready for _years_ now! I've watched all my friends date in high school and meet their first, second and third loves. I've heard all the details of their first times, all while waiting patiently and telling myself someday soon Inuyasha will realize his feelings for me and we'll finally have that special moment."

"So then what's the problem?" Sango asked.

"I'm not sure. I overthink it or something." Kagome admitted. "It's all great when we go out and hold hands. I get butterflies when he kisses me, but as soon as things start to go farther I just... panic."

Sango sighed. "It's all still new for you, Kagome. There was a time I would punch Miroku any time he got close to me. It didn't mean I didn't like him. I was nervous and shy, but he was patient with me and we took things at a pace I was comfortable with until I just knew it was time. Don't overthink it too much if you're sure this is what you want, but if at any point you feel uncomfortable then you tell him. Don't be afraid to hit the breaks. if he loves you like he says he does, he'll understand."

Kagome flashed Sango a weak smile. "Thanks, Sang. That's exactly what I needed to hear. How do you always know what to say?"

With that she lunged forward and threw her arms around her best friend in a tight embrace. "Oh, you know," Sango joked, "I'm just a genius."

They laughed as they pulled apart and shared one last meaningful look.

"Well, I guess I'd better be off then..." Kagome said, her words heavy with anticipation.

"I guess so." Sango grinned. "You're wearing sexy underwear, right?"

"You bet." Kagome replied with a wink.

"And you've got protection?"

"Do you even know me?" Kagome laughed as she lifted a condom out of her handbag to show her friend. They laughed again.

"Go get him, tiger!" Sango teased, slapping Kagome's butt when she turned for the door. She jumped and scowled over her shoulder at Sango's mischievous grin. "And you better call me tomorrow with all the juicy details, got it?"

"Oh, believe me, you won't be spared even a _single_ detail!" Kagome assured her. "I still can't get the imagery out of my head from your first time with Miroku. I think you made me listen to that story more times than you guys have actually had sex!"

"That's debatable." Sango joked as she followed Kagome from the room. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Kags. Good luck tonight!"

"Alright! Bye, Sango!" Kagome called as she started down the stairway. Sango waited for her to disappear into the crowd before turning to the hallway closet with a dry expression and opening the door.

"You can come out now, peeping tom." She seethed.

"Damn it! How do you always know?" Kouga grumbled in annoyance as he emerged from the closet, knocking down some hangers and jackets in the process.

"Only Kagome is naive enough to think you wouldn't eavesdrop when there's a closet that you could literally hear a pin drop in your room from." Sango muttered, giving Kouga a stern look.

"Yeah... Whatever." he muttered as he started to walk away.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Sango questioned, the seriousness of her tone stopping him in his tracks. He stood there a moment with his back turned before glancing at her over his shoulder and shrugging.

"What's it to you?"

"Kouga, we've known each other our whole lives. You're my friend. I know you play it off like a big joke, but it's obvious to me you have really strong feelings for Kagome."

"Yeah, well, what's it matter now? She's off to give it up to that prick who doesn't deserve her and there's nothing I can do about it." Sango frowned at the defeated look on his face. "What's worse is you're supposed to be her best friend, and you just sent her off to make the biggest mistake of her damn life!" he added angrily.

"That's not fair!" Sango spat out defensively. "Kagome is an adult, Kouga. It's not my job to tell her what she can and can't do, and as her best friend I will support her in whatever she chooses to do with her life."

"You know Inuyasha treats her like shit, and you just give her your blessing? He's been screwing with her head since high school, and only now decides he's ready to actually date her. Now two weeks into the relationship he's already pushing her to sleep with him."

"You have selective hearing. She said it was a mutual decision." Sango pointed out.

"She was lying. I expected _you_ of all people to see through that crap." Kouga hissed.

"What do you expect me to do if she won't even tell me?"

"You tell her he's a bastard and he's using her!" Kouga blurted loudly. They both glanced at the stairway where the party was still in full swing. Certain no one had heard the outburst, Sango turned back to Kouga.

"You think I haven't tried to tell her that he's a jerk?" she whispered hotly. "She won't hear it, Kouga. Inuyasha has her under some spell or something. When it comes to him, she's utterly helpless."

"You know why she came here today?" Kouga started with a humorless smile. "She wanted so desperately for you to talk her out of this. She knew if anyone could, it was you."

A short but meaningful silence fell over them as Sango contemplated Kouga's words. Could that be true? Had she just failed her best friend?

"You know," Sango said softly after some time, "I don't get you. I really think that if you'd approached her differently, you might have had a real shot with Kagome."

Kouga raised his eyebrows. "I still might if it weren't for that pasty bastard."

"Kouga, you can't possibly think you ever stood a chance with Kagome the way you paw at her and make lewd remarks."

A grin tugged at his lips. "Damn straight I do." he said, crossing his arms smugly. "She might act pissed off and push me away, but Kagome loves the attention, trust me."

Sango scoffed. "No one knows Kagome better than I do, and I _assure_ you, your aggressive way of flirting is _not_ the way to win her over."

"You don't know her as well as you think you do." Kouga countered. "She's shy and she's a virgin, so she doesn't know how else to react to being turned on, but I know the signs."

Now Sango laughed out loud. "You really think that stuff turns her on? You're a special kind of conceited, Kouga."

"I know it does." he said with a shrug, "And if she weren't going to have unsatisfying sex with a complete dipshit I might've proven it to ya. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get completely hammered and hopefully wake up with no recollection of any of the shit I just heard tomorrow."

"Good luck!" Sango called to Kouga as she watched him take off down the stairs to rejoin the party. She sighed and shook her head before following after him. How was it that all of her friends were so clueless in so many different ways? It was tiring always being the rational one.


End file.
